degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HayleeMonroe/Vanderbilt Prep. Season One Episode 3 I Want Candy (1)
Demi Lovato Unbroken The opening starts with you seeing a bunch of students walking up to the school. It pans to the right and shows Naomi, Eric, and Damon with their arms around each other. Naomi waves to the camera, Eric smiles with his arms around Naomi and Eric, and Eric blows a kiss to the camera. Naomi and Eric run off camera on the left and Damon runs into the car behind her. Lexi's sitting in the driver's seat when the camera zooms in on her. She looks into the camera and smiles. The camera pans to the right and shows Aria walking through the front door of the school holding a bunch of papers. Kevin comes up behind her and throws her papers in the air. Kevin looks at the camera laughing, while Aria looks angrily at Kevin and punches him. The camera pans to the left and shows Nathaniel sitting alone listing to music. Nathaniel looks into the camera and flips his long hair and smiles. We see a bunch of cheerleaders catching Kimberly after they threw her in the air. They let her down and she smiles at the camera. Amanda then stands in front of her and smiles at the camera. Kimberly rolls her eyes. The camera pans to the right where we see Blake and Skyler in the hallway giving each other nuggies. They both look at the camera, laughing. Mr. Well’s comes up behind them and grabs them. Then we see Principle Reggie running up to two students fighting. The camera pans to the right and we see Noah in front of the school. He catches the football and looks into the camera and smiles. Then we see Him turn around and starts walking away with his back to the camera. Vanderbilt Prep. Logo appears on the back of his shirt. It then pops out onto the screen The scene shows Damon putting on his uniform for Vanderbilt Prep. '' hear his cellphone ring '''Damon:' Hey Naomi ready for the first day of 9th grade? Naomi over the phone: Yep you know it lol why would I not be? Damon: Idk, so have you talked to your dad’s lately? Naomi over the phone: NO! I don’t know if I ever will. Damon: Okay, so how’s it going over at Kevin’s house? Naomi over the phone: Wonderful, have you asked your mom and dad if I could live with you? Damon: No but I will today. Naomi over the phone: okay love you got to go. Damon: Loves you to. The scene shifts to Lexi and Aria talking. '' '''Lexi:' Hey baby sis you ready for your frist day of High school? Aria’s twin brother and Lexi’s brother comes down the stares Aria: Yes, how about you Damon? Damon: Yes Aria: Lexi you going to drive us right? Lexi: Yes why wouldn’t I drive my baby bro and sis? Aria: Okay we are not baby’s if you want to call someone a baby call Samuel that okay? Lexi: Okay The scene shifts to Damon and Naomi walking up the steps of Vanderbilt Prep. '' stops at the door and stares dead on at someone '''Damon:' Do you see him? Naomi: Who?? Damon: The love of my life. looks the way Damon is looking Naomi: Mr. Well’s? Well if so you’re in luck we have him for History, Math and Science. Damon: Good, that’s my thing this year Naomi: Getting Mr. Well’s? That’s not gonna happen, what if he not gay? Damon: I always get what I want. walks away. The scene shifts to Lexi showing Aria around '' '''Lexi:' Yep that’s every 9th grade room in Vanderbilt Prep. Aria: Thanks, let’s have a girls night out tonight. Lexi: '''Okay let’s do '''Aria: Well have to go to History. The scene shifts to Aria and Naomi in Mr. Well’s room '' '''Mr. Well’s:' I know this is history class but since you are 9th graders you have me for math, science and history so here next week we will have a field trip for science class and I would forget by science class so I am giving it to you now. Well’s passes out paper to everyone and winks at Damon. The scene shifts to Lexi and Aria driving back form there girl’s night out and singing Together Demi Lovato song. '' '''Lexi:' I had so much fun tonight. looks away from the road to look at Aria and Aria looks at Lexi back you hear a noise. Aria: What was that and Aria get out of the car to look and they find a guy laying on the road Lexi binds down to try and find a pulse Lexi: OH MY GOD WE KILLED HIM! hear the Demi Lovato sing in the background. The scene shift to Damon walking down the hallway of Vanderbilt Prep late at night. '' see Damon open the door to Mr. Well’s room you see Mr. Well’s working he looks up smiles, and Damon shuts the door. '…TO BE CONTINUED… ''' Category:Blog posts